2019
Events *1st January - Lewis Archer dies suddenly on the night he plans to propose to Audrey Roberts, twenty years to the day of the death of her late-husband, Alf. *2nd January - Recognising his true character at last, Mary Cole gives up on her son Jude Appleton after he defrauds her out of £800. Audrey discovers she's been swindled out of £80,000 and suspects Lewis. *4th January - Gemma Winter declares her love for Chesney Brown but he's too scared to commit. *7th January - Angie Appleton returns to South Africa with her son George. Gina Seddon discovers that fraudster Duncan Radfield's supposedly-dead wife May is still alive. *9th January - Nick is revealed to be the person who stole Audrey's £80,000. *14th January - Duncan Radfield listens to May's pleas and confesses to setting up Sally Metcalfe as part of his scam to pay May's medical bills. *16th January - Sally is released from Norcross Prison. David Platt discovers Nick stole £80,000 from Audrey but is blackmailed by him into keeping quiet. *18th January - Amy Barlow discovers that she is pregnant. *23rd January - Roy Cropper's mother, Sylvia Goodwin, dies of a heart attack in Hastings. *25th January - Amy meets up with the father of her baby, Tyler Jefferies. He demands she have an abortion. *30th January - Seb Franklin loses at the hearing for custody of his twin brother and sister when his mother Abi gives evidence that he hasn't the proper support, financial or otherwise, to look after them. *1st February - Feeling he's in a rut, Adam Barlow goes travelling in Italy for two months. *11th February - Shona Ramsey is threatened with violence towards herself and her family if she doesn't smuggle cocaine into Highfield Prison when visiting her son Clayton Hibbs. *13th February - Someone sets fire to Peter Barlow's boat with his son Simon inside it. His father rescues him but suspects jilted Abi Franklin of the arson attempt. *15th February - CCTV reveals Roy accidentally set fire to Peter's boat when sleepwalking but Carla Connor deletes the incriminating footage to protect him. *11th March - Michelle Connor, under the impression that she is pregnant, is informed by doctors that this is not in fact the case. However, the stress reminds her of the loss of her son Ruairi McDonald. Robert Preston, her partner, is crushed by the news that she no longer wishes to have children as a result and their relationship falls apart. *18th March - During a row with Gina, Sally accidentally falls through the collapsing roof of Underworld, trapping Kirk Sutherland, Gemma, Paul Foreman, Emma Brooker and Sean Tully inside the factory. Although the factory workers manage to escape from the wreckage with assistance from several residents, Rana Habeeb gets trapped and is caught in the collapse; she dies in the arms of her bride-to-be Kate Connor after the pair had said their vows to commence their would-be wedding earlier on. *26th April - Just as they are breaking up, Gemma discovers she is pregnant with Chesney's baby. *6th May - After an eighteen-month absence, Norris Cole returns with the shock news that he is engaged to Freda Burgess. *20th May - Kirk Sutherland leaves on six-week comedy singing tour of Pontins camps. *22nd May - Weatherfield County FC youth player James Bailey is knocked down in the street after being chased by Steve McDonald for non-payment of a cab fare. Steve loses his operator's licence. *24th May - Tracy McDonald, Eileen Grimshaw and Liz McDonald take over Street Cars to stop Steve running it into the ground. *28th May - A remorseful David confesses to grandmother Audrey that he and Nick stole her money and not Lewis. *31st May - Haunted by guilt, Carla's mental staff since the factory roof collapse deteriorates rapidly. She suffers a severe psychotic episode and is sectioned. Gary Windass hides the fact that he was the one who sabotaged the roof. *3rd June - Nick and David are charged with theft and money laundering. David cons Nick into signing Trim Up North over to him. *5th June - Gemma is told she is expecting quadruplets. *7th June - Norris leaves the street to move to Edinburgh and marry Freda. *19th June - Gary kills loan shark Rick Neelan in self-defence and buries his body in woodlands. Michelle accepts Robert's proposal of marriage. *24th July - Bernie Winter, Gemma and Paul's ne-er-do-well mother turns up and immediately sets her eyes on Gemma's crowd-funding money for her quads. *9th August - Gary sets up a crooked deal whereby he will become the new owner of Underworld using stolen money. See also *Coronation Street in 2019 *Category:2019 episodes External links *2019 at Wikipedia Category:2019